bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Fohayoh
The Island country of Fohayoh, located south of Valorcall and north of Po-Koro in the middle of the ocean. Its native population consists of the Fayurh, a race of sentient fire based people. 'Brief History' The history of the island and its people span back to the end of the ice age on Rigel Prima, approximately 300,000 years ago. According to their legends and verbal history, their race was born when the super volcano Fohayoh (The namesake of the country) erupted for the first time and cleansed the world of it's ice and snow to bring life renewed. The eruption of the volcano was so powerful and bright, that it attracted the attention of the Deity Heyihos, who traveled from the sun to implant a part of themselves into the heart of the volcano, thus bringing to life the first of their race referred to as, The First Born of Light, or more commonly called in their native language, The Fursyorhm. The tales of their experiences as the first of their race are countless and widely varied, having been passed down from generation to generation with very few consistencies. Out of the many legends however, are a few overlapping elements. After the Fursyorhm were born, they wandered the island together, seeking out all that they could to learn of their environment and themselves. After many thousands of years, they returned to the mouth of the super volcano Fohayoh and shared their knowledge by taking parts of their cores and throwing them into the heart of Fohayoh. This event is referred to as "The Enlightenment" as it is when their race first discovered the means of reproduction. Upon growing their numbers and the need for a more permanent home, the Fursyorhm founded the capital Fuhyan. With the help of the next generation, they were able to crate a province of stone which still stands as the capital province of Fohayoh to this day. The peace did not last long however, as the Fursyorhm's desire to reign supreme, grew. With their newfound sphere of influence with the second generation growing in numbers, the Fursyorhm began to vie for control of the Fayurh as a whole, leading to each of them taking their followers and settling elsewhere on the island. This event is known as "The Fracture of the Fursyorhm" and the reasoning as to why there are so many different provinces on the island. During this time of infighting among the Fayurh, one of the Fursyorhm, named Fhumus, became overly ambitious, and pushed his agenda through more violent means, starting the "War of Unification". As Fhumus' campaign to conquer the island grew successful, the other groups began to put aside their differences to fight the common enemy. Seeing Fhumus as not just a conqueror, but as a betrayer to their entire race for the cruel and merciless actions during their conquest. After nearly a thousand years of fighting, Fhumus was prepared to submit to the united tribes. Fhumus true purpose of uniting the Fayurh having finally come to pass. At the end of the war, the armies of the united tribes and the followers of Fhumus met at Fuhyan, the first city, prepared to battle, only for Fhumus to immediately surrender before the battle could begin. Although Fhumus had revealed their true intentions, a majority of the people, including most of the Fursyorhm, still called for punishment for the pain and suffering caused by the long war. In order to properly decide what Fhumus' fate should be, the remaining Fursyorhm and other honorable Fayurh, formed a council which became the foundation of their current government. After much deliberation, it was decided that Fhumus would not suffer, but rather be executed by being returned to the core of the volcano from which they spawned. The "Execution of Fhumus" or "The Second Enlightenment" is a controversial event in their history. Shortly after Fhumus was sacrificed into the core of Fohayoh, the island found themselves under attack by an unknown force from the ocean. A force which they had no experience fighting and were helpless to fight against. In the course of only a few days, their population had been devastated, losing nearly a third of all their people. On the 4th day of the assault, a massive plume of smoke arose from the volcano, but there was no eruption nor was there any quaking of the ground beneath them. The smoke and fire of an intensity never before known among them, rushed out over the water and destroyed a majority of the ships off the coast. It was not until the smoke returned to the island that it retained a more physical form, that of the executed Fhumus, though more solid and dim than the rest of the Fayurh. With little time to explain, the reborn Fhumus led the people to a series of caverns in the volcano that Fhumus had used to protect the more frail among their followers. When all were within the safety of the caverns, Fhumus gathered the Fursyorhm near the core, as close as was physically possible. The unknown enemy had now arrived on the island itself, landing their ships on the shore. Fhumus then showed the other Fursyorhm of their power to erupt the volcano at will and use it as a weapon to protect the island. Having learned this ability during their few days being one with Fohayoh. With their united power, Fohayoh erupted with such intensity, that the forces of the unknown enemy on the island were utterly destroyed, the shock wave forcing the waters to push their unknown enemy back, never to return. There after, there was no more infighting among the Fayurh to such a degree. Over time, the Fursyorhm's light began to dim and eventually extinguish. The first among them to pass being Fhumus, who upon their death, did not leave behind a core, only ashes to be returned to Fohayoh. Although the Fayurh no longer fought among themselves as during the time of "The War of Unification", there are still countless instances where they needed to defend themselves and their island from foreign invaders. 'The Fayurh' The Fayurh are sentient bipedal flame people, although it would be more appropriate to say their bodies are made of a unique type of plasma than traditional fire. At the center of their bodies is a core from which their physical flame originates and is vital to their existence. While the average lifespan of a Fayurh is 6,000 years, it is possible for them to live up to twice as long and in their legends, some ancient Fayurh were said to have lived as long as 20,000 years. A Fayurhs core consists of four layers, the Shell, Convection, Radiative, and Core. The shell if made of an obsidian like material that protects the more gaseous and liquid components in the lower layers. Through openings in the Shell, the heated plasma that makes up their bodies escapes from the Convection Zone of their bodies, while the cooling plasma flows back in through the Shell to be reheated. The Radiative Zone transfers the heated or cooled plasma to either the Convection Zone or the Core. Inside of the core is a unique blend of hot, dense plasma and complex magic that generates 99% of it's fusion power. In order to reproduce, the Fayurh remove a small part of their core, combine it with another or many others, and throw it into Fohayoh, where soon after, a young Fayhur will come bubbling to the surface of the lava. All Fayurh, when they are first born, are a blend of the red, orange, and yellow colors, but there have been a few exceptional rare cases where they were born other colors. As they grow, they can alter the color of their bodies by obtaining different chemicals to alter the color flame that emits from their core. While it is not a painful process, it is a permanent one and most are not allowed to make the choice until they have reached an age of accountability. Although a majority of their bodies are at a constant temperature of 1000'°'''C, they do not burn everything they touch. The passive magical properties of their core allows them to control what burns when it comes in contact with then, primarily through their emotions. When their bodies are exposed to dangerous situations such as overwhelming direct contact with water, or other life threatening situations, the passive magic relinquishes control and the full power of the Fayurhs natural body temperature is let loose as a built in defense mechanism available to them from the time they are born. There are also three other sub-categories of the Fayurh: the Hefaysus, the Fhumus, and the Fhamis. The Hefaysus, are rarely spoken of or described, even among the legends of their people. The Hefaysus are the supposed guardians of the core of the super volcano Fohayoh, protecting it with unmatched power from those who are deemed unworthy to approach it. From what little is described of this sub-race, it has been gathered that these are a special select few who are reborn from Fayurh (Full Fayurh, Fhumus, and Fhamis included) whose remains were returned to the heart of Fohayoh and have been charged to guard the eternal burning core for the rest of eternity. They are large and bulky supposedly standing at 12 feet tall with equal wingspan, as well as heavily covered in a hardened layer of natural armor able to withstand up to 10 million °C and 2 trillion PSI according to their legends. Proof of their existence beyond legends however, remains to be seen publicly. Next, are the Fhumus; a rather controversial group among the Fayurh. Named after the great Fursyorhm, Fhumus. These are great warriors who have proven their loyalty and skill in battle that have willingly sacrificed their lives to Fohayoh's core, in hopes of being reborn into a Fhumus. The process is a long series of rituals, designed to increase the chances of a successful rebirth as it's success rate is a little over half with the rituals and extremely rare without. Should the ritual be successful, the Fayurh is reborn anywhere between a few hours, to a few days later, with a body of smoke and plasma, free of the restrictions of a core. Those chosen to undergo this process are handpicked by the Elder Fhumus out of the Full Fayurh warriors who display the most potential. Once reborn, They can manipulate their form into smoke and travel seamlessly over water and are excellent infiltrators. Their overall flame power, inherit in all Fayurh, is multiplied tenfold, making them one of the most powerful replenishing and self sustaining group of fighters on the planet. Once reborn however, they lose their ability to speak verbally, their potential lifespan is cut down dramatically, they can no longer reproduce, and they have a tendency towards violent outbursts. They are easy to tell apart from the other Fayurh as they do not emit a glow from their ever burning core as others do. Rather, their dim forms are held together by the ashen remains of their core, forming a protective shell around them in a similar but warped version of their body before becoming Fhumus. The last sub-race, are the Fhamis, named after the youngest of the Fursyorhm. The Fhamis are a subservient group who exist only to serve the higher Fayurh in any way they can. From an outsiders point of view, the Fhamis, though sentient and intelligent enough to speak, are treated like more like house pets. Physically, they are incredibly weak and unable to defend themselves from the elements or attackers, but are much faster and have an inherent skill for finding ore veins deep underground, making their relationship with the higher Fayurh beneficial on both sides. They tend to not grow over a meter tall and have a tail that is lacking in all other Fayurh that acts as added propulsion and allows them to reach high land speeds. They also contain a core similar to the Full Fayurh, and while it is possible for them to reproduce with Full Fayurh, it is seen as taboo and often fetishized. Reproduction between a Full Fayurh and a Fhamis will always result in a Fhamis. 'Fohayoh' The island country of Fohayoh measures a total of 45,000 square miles and has a total of 47 major cities, all governed by the most honorable of their respective communities, with each province built up around the different volcanoes on the island. The capital and oldest province of the country, Fuhyan, sits at the mouth of the super volcano Fohayoh, and is built primarily of basalt, as the material is a common resource on the island. Other cities vary widely in their use of materials from stones, clays, metals, and even gemstones. The island itself has many naturally formed caverns that all lead into the heart of the island, the super volcano Fohayoh, and are primarily utilized for harvesting obsidian or as refineries. In a few cases, these caverns are used as homes for the wealthy and powerful. Unfortunately, because of the nature of the island, there are few other organic beings that can naturally survive alongside the Fayurh in their native home. The exceptions being some forms of animal life that thrive in extreme temperatures, primarily Volcanic Salamanders, Equestrian Phoenix, Hwolfe (Fire Wolves), Feffiyf (Smokey Jellyfish), Cactuar, Magma Cubes, Faffons (Crowned Miniature Black Dragon), and several species of Pokemon. Just as with animal life, there is precious little plant life that can survive the extreme conditions of the island. The most common being Fire Flowers, Yiyeffer (Fayurh Chili Pepper), Sfiyusoom (Fayurh Mushroom), Magma Fruit, and Petrified Trees. Although common to the Fayurh, these plants are rarely seen growing elsewhere in the world as they are difficult to tend to with their specifically required growing conditions and are strictly regulated and protected by their government. Although a recognized country, they have currently displayed no desire to become involved with politics on the global scale at this time, thus they do not have a seat at the World Council. Regardless, they do still participate in global economics with their imports and exports. Fohayoh provides an astounding 32% of the worlds supply of Aluminum, as well as significant percentages in their export of Diamond, Obsidian, Nickle, and Gold. They are also known to sell their local wildlife and plant life to the right buyers for zoo's, pets, and alchemy, but rarely in bulk. The primary imports of Fohayoh are Coal, Oil, Hydrogen, and Natural Gas, what the rest of the world might consider fuels, the Fayurh use for food. The Fayurh naturally have an uneasiness when traveling over water, but the Fhamis have no such issue. It is not uncommon that a Fhamis will be sent to a person of interest, to deliver a message of a desire to make trade. It is uncommon, but not unheard of, that the Fayurh allow a foreigner to make port on the island itself, preferring rather to make trade at the floating port province Hefaysus, off the coast of the island. 'Government''' The Fayurh government is ruled by a higher governing council made up of the most respected among the people, and a second council made up of the most honorable. "Respected" refers to past accomplishments in either improving or protecting Foyhayoh and it's citizen. "Honorable" meaning those who have displayed a level of trustworthiness, integrity, and a higher level of morality. These higher governing councils rarely meet however, as each province tends to their owns needs and has a smaller scale version of their higher councils. Should assistance be required, that provinces leader must communicate such to the other leaders and work out a deal they can agree on. During times of great strife or pressing issues that effect the county as a whole, then will the councils meet. Otherwise the councils only meet once every year, that the province leaders might understand the state of affairs of the country as a whole and discuss what can be done to improve or repair. Once the higher councils have served one hundred years, they are then released from their positions, and new ones are called to replace them or they are shifted to the lower or higher councils, but this can only be done once. The first council, or the high council, monitor countrywide affairs such as health, education, militarization, and international affairs. The second council, or lower council, deals primarily with research, economics, religion, regulation, and national affairs. The province leaders are in charge of everything on the local level, local economics, law enforcement, reserves, entertainment, agriculture, etc. Should an issue arise that involves more than three provinces, then the second council will be called to assist in settling the problem. Should they be unable to resolve the problem in a satisfactory way, the First Council can be called to assemble to resolve the issue along with the Second Council. Should the problem still persist and nothing is being agreed upon, only then the province leaders form the Final Council, or Third Council. There, all leaders of the provinces and both councils are called together to discuss and resolve the issue.Category:Locations Category:Lore